Midnight Swim
by Thousandnights
Summary: The boys find an isolated lake and decide to take a swim at night. All is well and good until an unexpected visitor arrives...


**Authors Note:**

 **Okay! So this is my first fan fiction ever so please bear with me.I wrote this when I was in fangirl mode so yeah it's weird. I wrote it because there are so little Yuunoa there should be more stories with Shinoa. She is so unique and perverted and Yuu is so tactless and stubborn. They're perfect.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **If** **I** **owned Owari no Seraph Shinoa and Yuu would have three** **kids by now. Enough chitchat its showtime!**

"Cannonball!"Yuu yelled as he jumped into the lake. "Oi! Not so loud stupid!" Kimizuki said as he was splashed with a ton of water. Just this morning Yoichi had stumbled upon the crystalline water body in the middle of the city (A/N: the one where they live )When he showed it to the other two, they all unanimously agreed to keep it a secret and take a dip at night. Kimizuki suggested to take a bath. Just like they used to in the big Japanese bath houses when the world wasn't messed up. So they'd left their clothes by the bank and dived in. It was good to just be a kid for once "Ah Shut up!" Yuu said.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me , pinky!"

" PINKY!?"

Just then Yoichi decided to pipe in "Now Yuu, that was really mean. Everyone believes in their own thing. He clearly believes that real men wear pink. And you should respect that"

"Whose side are you on!?"

A full on brawl would have started then and there had they not heard a very familiar voice..."Oi! Narumi! If you're trying to scare me again ,I swear I'll pepper spray you!". Yuu was about to get out to reply when Yoichi stopped him. "What is it?" Yuu said, clearly irritated. He looked at him as if he was insane."Yuu?...uh...your clothes? "

As soon as he said this,Yuu jumped back into the chin-high water, turning completely red - and he jumped back just in time too because just then the bushes rustled and out came the small figure of Shinoa Hiragi with a pepper spray in one hand. It took a while for her to spot the red faced floating heads and when she did, she almost shrieked. "WAIT! It's us!" Kimizuki exclaimed before she brought unwanted attention. Shinoa stared at the pink floating head.. She stepped closer to confirm if it was Kimizuki and almost tripped over the pile of clothes. Putting two and two together , a devious grin crept up Shinoa's face. The boys feared the worst. "My my which perverts left their underwear for a poor innocent girl like me to find?" She smirked at them."Oi! You know their ours give 'em back!" Kimizuki said.

"Innocent girl my foot!" grumbled Yuu.

And poor Yoichi just hid his face in embarassement .

But Shinoa just ignored them."Oh look! " I love fuzzy beards and warm hugs!" Boxer shorts!" Kimizuki immediately turned even redder. "M-My sister bought them for me! She 's a great sister but she has awful taste in underwear". Shinoa put her infamous smirk on that said he'd never hear the end of it, After a while she said " Hmmm... Alright the embarrassment is enough. Here" she threw him his clothes" Run straight home . Come back and by tomorrow morning each person will be talking about the beard and hug loving soldier". Nodding furiously he got dressed and ran as fast as he could've . Shinoa turned back to the two. "Yoichi, just because you are such a girly girl Your Highness, bestows you with her infinite ocean of kindness" she said . Yuu muttered "More like a droplet of kindness". " What was that Yuu?I was gonna let you go sooner but I guess it has to be later". In between their exchange Yoichi had already left , not wanting to be the target of Shinoa's perverseness . Now only Yuu and Shinoa were left.

"Shinoa! Gimme back my clothes! It's freezing in here "

Shinoa just smiled innocently and sat on a rock "Come and get them". Yuu glared at her . " You know I can't "

"Why not ?'cos you're a cherry boy? Is that it? Are you actually being shy? Oh Yuui-chan! You are so cute!" Yuu just got angrier. This again? He was exhausted from it. So what if he's still a virgin? So what if he doesn't have a girlfriend? In his mind, it was just useless to have one. Besides then she'd want him to go shopping or play with her dolls (A/N:remember Yuu doesn't really know a lot about girls and this is Yuu's theory) and then...and then she'd want to get married and then all the things that come with it including.. ...he shivered at the thought. "Hello? Cherry boy? You listening? " Shinoa snapped him out of his thoughts .He suddenly said"Shinoa! You don't have the right to tease someone about being a virgin when you're one yourself! And a short one at that!".Shinoa's smiled disappeared and her face darkened. How dare he tease her about her short stature!?. Now it was Yuu's turn to be smug. After a pregnant pause she suddenly threw off her shoes, socks and cardigan, ready to jump in the water, leaving her only in a white tank top and skirt. Yuu stopped gloating and got suddenly alarmed. Shinoa 's hair hid her eyes but the sadistic smile on her face was evident -along with her blush. "That tears it" she said softly "You're gonna get sprayed Cherry boy!"and then began to splash her way towards the boy. Yuu began to back away. "S-Shinoa you wouldn't. Would you?". He didn't need an answer, just one glance at the mad look in Shinoa's eye and he sped away. After a few minutes of cat and mouse. Yuu came to a dead end. Shinoa slowed her pace and approached Yuu menacingly .Running out of options he tried to reason with the enraged Hiragi. " Shinoa! My man ! Uh.. My main man! Come on, I was just kidding ,it was a joke" The lioness continued to walk towards her prey. The orphan tried another approach."What a ... Nice night this is. Good for walks isn't it?" She still didn't stop .Yuu used his last line of defense. " It's especially nice when a pretty girl like Shinoa -San is with you" Man, was he desperate. Said girl stopped dead in her tracks. "Y-You think I'm pretty?" Her voice barely above a whisper."Of course! Of course! Uh...it reminds me of a cactus...uh... A rose I mean a rose! Yeah that's it!Beautiful yet thorny..." He replied smiling nervously. Shinoa turned redder . Yuu could have sworn she and a tomato could have been cousins twice removed. She suddenly lowered her eyes and began to fiddle with her wet hair. If you hadn't known her you'd think she was some shy, sweet insanely cute girl."T-thank you"she stammered out and walked the few steps between them , still not looking at him."I-if you had said so earlier i'd have let you go sooner"She hesitated for a second . "So...does that mean... You..you.. like me?" The last part was barely audible. Yuu was taken aback for a moment and then he answered with all the naivety of a six year old "Of course I do! We're family right? You're an annoying pervert but I guess you're my annoying pervert." He grinned like an idiot with no idea of what he just implied. Shinoa gasped and looked up at him. For the second time in her life ,Shinoa Hiragi was speechless. Then suddenly, she smiled one of those cute lovesick ,shy smiles anime girls are so famous for. Even Mr Clueless thought she looked cute...God! What is the world coming to? "Then ...then its alright if I do this right?" She said softly "I...I want to be the first". Yuu in complete contrast to the nervous girl ,was completely relaxed, thinking he got himself out of trouble. " Hm? Do wha..." He never got to finish. Shinoa had already stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his. It was just a butterfly kiss but it left the Hyakuya dumbstruck and confused to the point where he forgot his name and muttered incoherent words. When his brain finally registered the intimate action , his cheeks flushed . He suddenly become over conscious of everything for example, he noticed Shinoa's now see through top and how close she was. It made him feel hot and he thought steam would blow out of his ears. Then he remembered one ,other tiny little detail. " I'm not wearing any pants!he cried out. Shinoa also suddenly realized how scandalous it would be if someone saw them -and Good Lord! The misunderstandings it'd create. But screw that! The jerk just ruined her precious first kiss moment! (A/N: apocalyptic world or not she's still a girl).. To hide her embarrassment and frustration she did the only thing a girl could. Covering her chest with one hand she yelled "YOU PERVERT!" Yuu was about to retort that she caused all the trouble in the first place but his face was suddenly doused in pepper spray...and the voice of a boy screaming "SPICY EYES" filled the beautiful and serene night


End file.
